Well
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: 11:25 Jane: We're friends Maur', I knew you meant just lunch. I mean how could you mean anything else? Right? / 11:25 Maura: Well…


Maura was sat in her office at the Boston Police Department wearing an emerald green dress with high heels and her hair flowing naturally down around her shoulders. The honey blonde curls framed her face perfectly.

She sighed heavily and ran her manicured hand through her soft curls, her eyes glanced towards the photo that resided on her desk. The photo of herself with her best friend 'Detective Jane Rizzoli' and they were so close that their cheeks were touching. Both were smiling brightly, their eyes were sparkling and they were clearly happy together. The photo had been taken at a ballgame, the first baseball game that Maura Isles had ever attended and Jane had been eager to take her to Fenway Park when baseball season had begun. In the photo, Maura wore the baseball cap and shirt that the Detective had purchased for her for the occasion and Jane wore a similar outfit for the day.

"I love you Jane", she whispered to the photo that resided in an ornate white frame despite the fact that she was the only one in the office that could hear what she said, _Everytime I try and talk to her about how I feel… about any sort of feelings for that matter….she just shuts me out.. I have never tried to hide what I feel for her_ she thought to herself as she rest her head in her hands. _She is a brilliant detective so how does she not see it? How can she not see how much I love her? How much I need her?_

It was getting harder and harder for Maura to deal with the thoughts that tormented her brilliant mind, the concept of Jane not loving her back was heartbreaking and the fact that every time she attempted to approach any subject deeper than the weather Jane would retreat was taking it's toll on her.

Tears were trickling down her face, taking with it traces of makeup that had been perfectly applied to her features that morning and she hastily brushed them away with the back of her hand.

Her left hand reached out and took hold of the photo as she sighed heavily before being pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her laptop signalling an instant message. She looked up at the screen that was in front of her and could not help but smile at the name ' _Jane Rizzoli'._

 **11:13 Jane:** _ **You busy?**_

 **11:13 Maura:** _ **Not at the moment, I have finished the autopsies I needed to do and just have some paperwork to do.**_

 **11:13 Jane:** _ **Fancy lunch?**_

 **11:14 Maura:** _ **Of course Jane, I always make sure to eat lunch. Are you not busy working the Duquesne case?**_

 **11:15 Jane:** _ **I meant would you like to come to lunch with me?**_

 **11:15 Jane:** _ **The case was closed 4 minutes ago ;)**_

Maura couldn't help but laugh, the case being closed four minutes previously meant that the woman had messaged her straight away and she couldn't help but wish it was a date.

 **11:18 Jane:** _ **Soooo? Lunch?**_

She had temporarily forgotten to reply to the instant message that Jane had sent to her due to being distracted by thoughts of a lunch date with a particular beautiful curly haired Detective.

 **11:18 Maura:** _ **Of course, that sounds wonderful Jane**_

 **11:19 Jane:** _ **Do you want to go out for lunch? Or want me to grab something and we can eat in your office?**_

 **11:19 Maura:** _ **I would love to go out with you**_

Jane smirked seeing the message pop up on her screen, _I wish_ , she thought to herself

 **11:19 Jane:** _ **You mean out to lunch with me right? ;)**_

 _Again with the wink face?_ Maura thought to herself, _this woman will be the death of me._

 **11:20 Maura:** _ **Of course Jane**_

The Medical Examiner partially lied and was glad that the other woman couldn't see the blush that appeared on her chest, she did want to go out to lunch with the woman but she also simply wanted to go out with the woman.

Jane couldn't help but look a little crestfallen at the idea of it just meaning 'out to lunch' rather than 'out with her'

 **11:22 Maura:** _ **Jane? Are you still there?**_

 **11:22 Maura:** _ **Did I give the wrong answer?**_

 **11:23 Jane:** _ **Sorry Maur' I was distracted for a moment but I'm still here! Where would you like to go for lunch?**_

She had asked the question in an attempt to avoid the question and hopefully distract the other woman. It failed.

 **11:24 Maura:** _ **Jane! Answer my question, please! Did I or did I not answer correctly when you asked what I meant?**_

Jane groaned to herself in frustration knowing that the other woman was not about to let it go unless she got an answer.

 **11:25 Jane:** _ **We're friends Maur', I knew you meant just lunch. I mean how could you mean anything else? Right?**_

 **11:25 Maura:** _ **Well…**_

 **11:26 Jane:** _ **What do you mean? Well…? Well as in you do want to go out with me? Or well as in well the idea of anything other than just lunch is crazy?**_

 **11:27 Jane:** _ **Maura ?**_

 **11:27 Jane:** _ **MAURA?**_

After gaining no response from Maura she attempted a different version of the question she had posed to the blonde Medical Examiner.

 **11:28 Jane:** _ **WOULD you like to go out with me?**_

Maura found herself still staring at the screen and unable to type. Although she hadn't actually noticed the quiet beep of the computer that signalled the messages due to being caught up in her own thought processes. _As in you do want to go out with me…_ the words swam in her mind, _Of course I do…_ she thought to herself as she sighed again. She looked up at the screen and saw her question, putting her hands over the keyboard she struggled with what to write.

Deep in thought she failed to notice the dark haired Italian woman stood in the doorway of her office, "Not going to answer me then? You know how rude that is right?", she asked with a smirk on her face.

The honey blonde Medical Examiner's features broke into a huge smile as her eyes settled on the dark haired beauty that was leaning up against her doorframe, "I was just about to", she replied gently.

Detective Jane Rizzoli ran her hand through her hair in a nervous motion, "So erm… what was you going to reply?", she asked whilst not making full eye contact with the other woman.

Maura stood up carefully on high heels before rounding her desk and approaching the obviously nervous woman, "I was going to say that I would love to go out on a lunch date with you Detective".

Jane couldn't help but grin at the answer that the woman had provided, "Really?", she questioned in disbelief.

The woman nodded, "Of course, although I would like to choose the restaurant", she said with a bright smile.

The dark haired Italian woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, "Of course", she said softly, "Just make sure it's one where the menu is actually in English".

Leaning into the taller woman, she smiled brightly looking up at her before chuckling at what she said, "Of course Jane", she said before leaning up to press a kiss to her lips.

Maura smiled happily into the kiss when Jane laced her hand through her blonde waves and pulled her close to her.

 **A/N Okay this story was supposed to be pure angst about Maura's feelings concerning Jane not responding to her in the manner she wanted and not reciprocating her feelings but it seems to have taken on a life of its own as I wrote and turned into something a little more fluffy.**

 **Also just to add… to the negative 'Anon' reviewers… first of all are you seriously that much of a chicken to not sign in? and second of all if you truly hate my writing that much… DON'T read it… I don't write for anyone but ME**


End file.
